


Silent Knight: Cardin's Bane

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Neo is dating Jaune.  Cardin decides to try and intimidate Jaune.  Neo takes exception to this, and doesn't have the restraint of Jaune's other friends.Silent KnightPre-Fall





	Silent Knight: Cardin's Bane

Cardin *pushes back Jaune*

Cardin: Out of the way.

Neopolitan: *angrily stares at Cardin*

Jaune: No.

Neopolitan: *angrily stares at Jaune*

Jaune: It's not worth it.

Neopolitan (signing): (Are you going to let him get away with that?)

Jaune: He's just showing how much of a dick he is.

Neopolitan: (He is a fucking asshole. I'm not going to put up with his shit.)

Jaune: For me, could you try to not start a fight over this.

Neopolitan: (For you?)

Neopolitan: *nods*

* * *

Cardin: *walks up to Jaune*

Cardin: We need to talk about the home work tonight. You see, I'm going to be a little busy.

Neopolitan (behind Cardin, signing at Jaune): (Does that little fucking twerp really think he can talk to you like that?)

Jaune: Cardin.

Jaune: *turns to walk away*

Cardin: *grabs his shoulder*

Cardin: Think you can just walk away from this.

Neopolitan: *pulls the umbrella from under her arm*

Jaune: *shakes his head at her*

Neopolitan: *puts the umbrella under her arm*

Neopolitan: (He had better take his hand off of you, right fucking now.)

Jaune: You are going to have to turn around and walk away, right now.

Cardin: Or what?

Cardin: *looks at the rest of CRDL*

Cardin: He thinks he can...

Neopolitan: *hits him in the back of the knees with her umbrella*

Cardin: *falls to the ground*

Jaune: NEO!

Neopolitan: *stops just before she slams his head into the ground*

Cardin: What the fuck was that?! Get her!

Jaune: *double hammer strike to Cardin's breastplate, strong enough to stun him*

Neopolitan: *takes out Dove's legs and smashes his head into the ground*

Jaune: *heel-palm strike to Russel that knocks him back several yards*

Jaune: *deep punch to Sky's stomach that leaves him keeled over*

* * *

Jaune and Neopolitan sitting in Glynda's office.

Jaune: I told you it wasn't worth it.

Neopolitan: (he was attacking you)

Jaune: He was just trying to intimidate me.

Neopolitan: (He still shouldn't be fucking touching you. If he does that again, he won't be so fucking lucky.)

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Glynda: *sashay's into the room, and sits behind her desk*

Glynda: So, do you want to tell me what that was all about?

Neopolitan: (Fucking asshole couldn't keep his hands to himself)

Glynda (signining while she spoke): Is that all he did?

Neopolitan: *wide eyes*

Glynda (signing while she spoke): Did you think you were the first student to have such needs?

Neopolitan: (if you were any kind of...)

Jaune: *grabs her hands*

Neopolitan: *glares at him*

Jaune: Cardin was trying to intimidate me. Neo took exception to that.

Glynda: If that was all he was trying to do...

Jaune: We're training to be huntsmen. Would a huntsman just sit down and take this?

Glynda: I suppose not, but you are not huntsmen yet.

Jaune: No, we're not. We're students. And this is far from the first time Cardin has tried stuff like this.

Glynda: I... suppose... it is not.

* * *

Cardin: *grabs Jaune's shoulder*

Cardin: Listen, Arc, this is...

Jaune: *slips his hold and throws his hand off*

Jaune: Did you NOT LEARN YOUR LESSON?!

Cardin: And what lesson would that?..

Neopolitan: *takes out his legs, and starts beating on him before he hits the ground*

* * *

Jaune and Neo sitting in Glynda's office, across from Glynda.

Glynda: *sighs*

Glynda: I honestly do not kow what to say. She did it again, but Cardin was definitely the aggressor. Both of you, why?

Neopolitan: (Jaune didn't do anything.)

Glynda: I know Jaune didn't do anything. I mean Cardin. Why would he be stupid enough to try something like this again? It just boggles the mind. Neo stopped before she caused any... serious... damage...

Neopolitan: (Thank you.)

Glynda: Did she just thank me? She is getting more polite. I hope this is your influence rubbing off on her, Mr. Arc. But please, would you try to get along with the others?

Neopolitan: (If those assholes try to get along with us. I mean, ma'am.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188277736244/silent-knight-cardins-bane) Tumblog.


End file.
